


His thoughts never stop.

by WordsOfHeart



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Brothers, Bruises, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfHeart/pseuds/WordsOfHeart
Summary: Robbe comes back home broken after Zaterdag 21:35 and Milan is there to take care of his son and to be the best dad ever.Aka - What I would have wanted to see after Zaterdag’s clip to fix my broken heart.
Relationships: Robbe IJzermans/Milan Hendrickx, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 131





	His thoughts never stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I no longer feel like I have a life because it seems like all i’m doing is obsessing over new clips. 
> 
> So yeah, here is a little one shot about Milan taken care of my boy Robbe.

Robbe has no idea how he made it back to his apartment. It seems like seconds ago, he was standing on the edge of the heavy current, contemplating the idea of jumping. The half empty wine bottle that he is holding firmly between his trembling fingers, seems like the only thing worth holding onto. _Robbe is so fucking tired_. He feels a constant burn all over his body. He is scarred with bruises from the night before, but he also feels scarred on the inside, a bitter taste of treason constantly trickling on his tongue. As he walks along the hallway and holds onto the walls for support, Robbe prays for his thoughts to stop.

When he makes it to his room, he crashes onto his bed. Even the light texture of his mattress feels like a pile of bricks for his aching ribs. Robbe wants nothing more than to scream. He feels dirty and used, worthless and weak. He takes another sip of liquor, liquid pouring down his throat. The taste is horrible but Robbe can’t even bring himself to wince. As his bandaged temple hits his pillow, Robbe squeezes his eyes shut, trying to block away the tears that are threatening him to fall. He tries so hard to keep them bottled up, but he is tired of trying. Every time Robbe tries, he ends up getting hurt.

The sounds that escape his mouth surprise him, but once they start, Robbe can no longer bring them to a stop. The sobs paralyze his muscles as he trembles. Robbe has lost **control**. He no longer feels **ground-**_ed_.

Robbe feels a pressure around his body. He allows himself to push further into the unknown touch. The warmth against his body is unfamiliar, but he doesn’t hate it. He would even risk thinking it feels quite nice.

"You need to breathe Robbe. " He hears while feeling a hand slowly caress his scalp.

He knows the voice is right, but his lungs won’t quite obey the command. Robbe thinks that he might be chocking, because he can’t catch his breath. He feels like he is slowly suffocating. Maybe it is his destiny to die from oxygen deprivation caused by his inability to stop crying.

He feels two warm hands gently cup his cold cheeks, forcing his head to be pushed upwards. His eyes then cross with Milan’s which he can barely see from the blurriness of his tears. His roommate’s spheres are filled with a worry so deep, Robbe can’t quite focus on anything else.

"That’s it Robbe. Look at me kid. Shh…Match my breathing. In and out. Deep and slow. Come on Robbe! Stay with me dammit!" Milan spoke softly, not allowing himself to break his eye contact with Robbe for even a fraction of a second. Even he is starting to get scared at the teen’s appearance, noticing how his eyes are constantly rolling in and out of his head. "You’ll be fine. I’m so proud of you Robbe. You’re so brave. So, so brave." Milan keeps talking while caressing Robbe’s cheek with his thumb, terrified he would simply go lifeless in his arms.

Robbe manages a few deep inhales, which calms Milan down massively. The glass bottle which he was holding onto so tightly collapses to the ground by his side. Robbe does not have the courage to pick it up, leaving the last sips there to leak out freely.

"I’m…Sorry. " Robbe exhales with a slight crack in his voice. It’s the only thing he can think about that is worth saying out loud. It’s a weird feeling because even though he can feel his lips moving, his brain can’t seem to process that he is the one speaking.

Milan only hugs him tighter, allowing Robbe to hide into his shoulder blade. "I have no idea what’s happening to you right now Robbe…But please don’t be sorry, no matter what happened. And if you ever want to talk about it I…"

_I don’t want to talk. No…Not right now. Please…I…I can’t…It hurts too much. Everything hurts too much. Don’t leave me alone. Please Milan. Everyone always leaves me. Don’t leave me as well. _

Robbe thinks to himself on repeat, without being able to express himself out loud. Milan seems to get the meaning out of his silence though, because he simply switches the light on the nightstand off and pulls his thin body against his chest. Robbe can feel his own muscles go stiff at first, but he then relaxes, almost convinced that he would not have to spend another sleepless night on his own. Robbe might feel like there are no more reasons for him to keep going forward, but right now, having a big brother to keep him safe would maybe be enough to make him hold onto life one more **minute**.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading loves!! 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day, what can I say ! 
> 
> Beaucoup d’amour ❤
> 
> Sabrina Xx


End file.
